Detectives And Profilers
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: What is it with detectives and FBI profilers?
1. What is it with the FBI and SVU?

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: Series of oneshots with the pairings of George/Elliot and Olivia/Lauren Cooper. Obviously, this takes place in an AU where Lauren's suicide attempt failed.

Summary: George corrects Lauren's profiling. An interesting conversation takes place.

"Agent Cooper, your profile of this serial rapist is off. He's more likely to have sociopathy than a true delusion, for one thing-"

"Whatever, Huang." Lauren huffed. She took a sip of coffee.

"Agent Cooper, you need to get your profiles straight." George said gently.

"I'll try." She said. She sighed.

"Stressed out?" George asked, grabbing a coffee and sitting next to her.

"Relationship issues. Liv and I had a tiny squabble." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"You're dating Olivia?" She blushed lightly.

"Yes."

"What is it with us Feds dating SVU detectives?" He asked.

"Who are you with?"

"Elliot Stabler." He said with a tiny smile. Lauren shook her head in amusement.


	2. Why would you?

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: Series of oneshots with the pairings of George/Elliot and Olivia/Lauren Cooper. Obviously, this takes place in an AU where Lauren's suicide attempt failed.

Summary: Olivia talks to Lauren after her suicide attempt.

Lauren woke up slowly. Her head felt odd. She tried to reach a hand to it-

"Don't move." An angelic voice instructed her. She smiled softly.

"Liv."

"Lauren, why would you do that?" Olivia asked quietly. Lauren swallowed.

"I felt so... I don't know."

"I'd be lost without you." Olivia admitted. Her hands cupped Lauren's cheeks. "I need you." She brought her lips to Lauren's tenderly.

"I need you too." Lauren admitted.

"They're going to keep you on a 72 hour hold but once that's done you can come back home." Olivia said with a small smile.

"Ok." Lauren said with a resigned sigh. Olivia kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia."


	3. Therapy session

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: Series of oneshots with the pairings of George/Elliot and Olivia/Lauren Cooper. Obviously, this takes place in an AU where Lauren's suicide attempt failed.

Summary: Elliot knows of only one way to get George out of shrink mode.

Elliot smirked as he walked into George's office. He didn't like the therapy sessions, but one of the things he had learned about George since he had gotten with him was that there was always an off-switch to shrink mode. He just had to hit the right buttons. Or, more accurately, kiss the right spot on his neck.

"I told you, not right now." George hissed. Elliot inched closer towards the spot while placing a teasing hand on George's thigh.

"Come on, we both want this." Elliot insisted. He placed his hand on George's crotch, massaging him slowly while sucking on the tender skin of George's neck.

"No, we- Oh..." He moaned as Elliot licked the most sensitive spot on his neck. "We can't this time-" He moaned again. "I'll make you a deal," George began breathlessly. "Just finish this session with me, and then we can do this later."

"No." Elliot said stubbornly.

"We can do this here or at home. And I don't assume you want me to shrink you for two hours in bed instead of one here?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine." Elliot huffed. George proceeded to lead him through a boring therapy session.

"I really don't get you shrinks." Elliot said as the session ended. George shrugged.

"Maybe that's why we work so well together."

"Maybe." Elliot agreed.


	4. Late nights

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: Series of oneshots with the pairings of George/Elliot and Olivia/Lauren Cooper. Obviously, this takes place in an AU where Lauren's suicide attempt failed.

Summary: Olivia and Elliot hate late nights. The next chapter is a companion to this one.

"Olivia, Elliot, you're staying late tonight." Cragen informed the two detectives with a sigh.

"There goes my night." Elliot grumbled under his breath.

"And Lauren and I finally made plans for a date, too." Olivia huffed at the same time.

"What were you going to do?" Elliot asked curiously. He was slightly amused when Olivia froze.

"Uh... a movie."

"I see."

"Well, what were you going to do?" Olivia countered. Elliot chuckled lowly.

"Let's just say it involved something innocent and something not so innocent. Hey, at least now I can skip the innocent part."

"I never thought I'd hear you talk about your private life that way, let alone a pirvate life with a man." Olivia said, shaking her head.

"A lot's changed." Elliot said simply. Then he sighed. "I wish these perps were at least mentally ill so George and Lauren could be here." Olivia nodded her agreement.

"That would make this way better."

"Maybe we'll have to drop by the FBI field office sometime." Elliot suggested.

"Definitely." Olivia agreed.

"Well, let's get working." Elliot said. He stood and walked towards the interrogation room. Olivia followed him after a moment.


	5. More late nights

Disclaimer: don't own

Notes: Series of oneshots with the pairings of George/Elliot and Olivia/Lauren Cooper. Obviously, this takes place in an AU where Lauren's suicide attempt failed.

Summary: Lauren and George hate late nights. The previous chapter is a companion to this one.

"I highly doubt that this suspect is the actual perp." George concluded. Lauren looked skeptical.

"I disagree."

"Let's go over the profile, then." George suggested.

"That means staying late." Lauren huffed.

"It's better than letting a guilty man go free or putting an innocent man in jail." George said reasonably.

"Except that Olivia and I had a date." Lauren cut in.

"Eventually, you'll get used to the fact that you're going to miss more of your planned dates than you actually attend." George informed her.

"You must have missed a lot of dates with Stabler." Lauren stated.

"I've missed a few." George agreed. He looked back at his papers. Lauren looked at her own and grumbled.

"Let's go over this again. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get out of here and f- I mean see them."

"I don't like staying late but at least you make it interesting." George said with a laugh. He began writing out his profile without another word.


End file.
